


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by ViviTheGhosty



Series: Waiting In The Wings [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviTheGhosty/pseuds/ViviTheGhosty
Summary: The Saporian spy got away, and Leo's taking it harder than anyone else. With his honor on the line and the need to prove himself, he decides he'll do anything to prove to the kingdom he's worthy of being their prince.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/Leatherhead (TMNT)
Series: Waiting In The Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Ready As I'll Ever Be

Leo stood next to his king and father, refusing to meet his eyes even when he heard his name being called out. Leo didn’t want to do this, locking his father away was the last thing he’d ever want to do, but if he didn’t then he would never be able to do what he thought was necessary. 

He had spent too much time planning, teaming up with Karai to take her father down along with the rest of the Saporian Foot Clan after their attempted invasion months ago in search for revenge and the Sun Drop. Looking back, that had probably been his breaking point, unable to catch Bradford before his escape and unable to escape the disappointment in Spinter’s eyes left him feeling hopeless. But now he had a chance to redeem himself.

_“Believe me I know, I've sunk pretty low, but whatever I've done they’ve deserved!”_

_“Leonardo, please!”_

Splinter’s pleading voice dug into Leo’s heart as sharp as the Shredder’s own steel claws, turning away Leo could barely force himself to reply.

 _  
_ _“Quiet!”_

The teen removed his ever familiar blue mask and tucked it away in his belt, instead bringing out the black mask Karai had given him at their last meeting. As he tied it in place he turned to the nearby table and grabbed the single, black hilted katana resting there, another gift given to him by the kunoichi.  
  


_“I'm the bad guy, that's fine! It's no fault of mine, and some justice at last will be served!”_

Putting the sword away, Leonardo finally braced himself and looked towards his father, the look in the rats eyes almost sending him down to his knees the instant he met them. But he couldn’t stop now, even as the other’s voice spoke words that he knew to be true, as much as he kept denying it.  
  
“Leonardo my son please! Think about what you are doing! Do you think any of your actions tonight will solve anything? The only thing you will achieve will be starting a war!”

The turtle forced himself to walk away, silently releasing the breath he was holding as he looked out the window of the old building, memories of summers spent there went through his head. Letting out a sound of frustration he turned and began preparing.   
  


_“Now it's time to step up or it's time to back down,and there's only one answer for me!”  
__  
_ Stashing away his smoke bombs and shuriken, Leonardo looked over his belongings and pulled out a picture, drawn by Mikey after their first encounter with Shredder so they wouldn’t forget the man who tried to take everything from them.  
  
Throwing the picture in the air, it only took a second for it to seemingly shred itself apart, the pieces falling to the ground just as Leo put the sword away. _  
  
_

_“And I'll stand up and fight, cause I know that I'm right! And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!”_

Stepping over to this trapped father, he leaned down and grabbed onto the improvised bars, starring the rat in the eyes.

_“Ready as I'll ever be”_

\----------------------

  
  
_“Raph, are you sure you're up for this?”_ _  
  
_

_Raph had reached up and grabbed Don’s wrist._

_“Actually, I don't think I am. I'll only slow ya guys down.”_ _  
  
_

_Mikey stared at his brother, for Raphael to actually admit to being too injured to fight, it had to have been more serious than any of the, thought. Glancing up and meeting the taller turtle's eyes, Mikey watched as Don looked back to Raph, clearing his throat before speaking._

_“But… But how are you gonna lead the assault?”_ _  
  
_

_“I'm not. He is.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Mikey watched as his brothers both looked towards him, turning to see no one else in the room._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Wait.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _He pointed at himself._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Me!?”_

  
Mikey watched the crowd nervously, he couldn’t let his brothers down, not this time. Grabbing the blue hilted sword left behind, Mikey stood onto the nearest table, held it high, and then spoke as loud as he could.

_“Now it's time to rise up or it's time to stand down, and the answer is easy to see!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Catching everyone’s attention immediately he lowered the sword enough to point it to the crowd, albeit at a safe enough distance he wouldn’t risk any harm. _  
_ _  
_ _“And I swear by the sword if you're in, get on board! Are you ready?”_ _  
_ _  
_ April’s voice rang out through the silent room. _  
  
_

_“I'm ready!”_

_  
_ Casey and Mondo’s voices followed. _  
  
_

_“We're ready!”_

_  
_ And Mikey smiled, as all together, the crowd in front of him spoke as if they were one. _  
  
_

_”We're ready!”_

Raising his brother’s katana up high once more, Mikey took a second to let himself bask in the crowds cheers and recognition, soon sheathing the sword as he helped everyone prepare. Letting his eyes wander out the nearest window, he stared at the dark rocks outside almost seeming to lead them directly where they need to go. He could do this.

_“Ready as I'll ever be.”_

\----------------------

_“Are you quite sure we can do this?”_

Donatello looked up at Leatherhead, smiling and holding tightly onto the alligators clawed hands as they made their way to what was once a place filled with good memories. As worried as he was for his brother, Don knew they could help him if he only let them. 

_“Together we will guarantee!”_

Raising their hands up he gave the alligator a soft kiss on the back of his hand. Turning back to look along the path that led to his brother.

\----------------------

_“I'll make them hear me!”_

Leo’s voice echoed in the small decrepit summer home. He would prove himself to not only his father, but his whole kingdom. Even if he had to fight his way to do it.

\----------------------  
  


_“Now it's time to redeem_

_Or it's time to resolve!”_

The makeshift army, put together by only friends or guards chanted as they rode their horses to their destination, Mikey leading the charge. The youngest turtle looked back at the group before looking ahead and urged his horse faster, he couldn’t let them down. This was finally his chance to prove to them that he can be capable as not only their prince but a leader! He took a breath to calm his nerves and let himself utter the words to keep him going.

_“Prove they can trust me.”_

In the back the mob continued on, following the youngest prince onward to what could end in either peace or war.

_“And the outcome will hardly come free!”_

Ahead of them stood Donatello and Leatherhead, hidden behind the black rocks as cover and keeping look out on the old house and searching for any sign of their lost prince. Keeping his bo staff close and within reach, his eyes narrowed at the sight of a lone figure standing inside their old summer home. Only one thought leaving him as he moved to get closer.

_“I'll save my home and family!”_

In the distance, the sound of chanting and horses grew closer.

_“Now the line's in the sand and our moment's at hand!”_

Casey rode behind the rest of the crowd, reaching up to hold the hand of the red head holding on behind him. They’ll save their friend no matter what.

_“And I'm ready.”_

Mikey watched as the house grew closer, grinning and holding up his oldest brother's sword once more. He could do this!

_“I'm ready!”_

Leatherhead stared down at his turtle, clawed hand carefully reaching up to hold onto the others shoulder protectively. He watched as red eyes looked up to meet his own and they nodded together.

_“I'm ready.”_

Leo stood in their old house, taking in the sounds outside. Taking one last look at his father, he turned to the door and kept still, hand held over the hilt of his new katana and standing at the ready.

_“Ready as I'll ever be.”  
_


End file.
